


Reflections

by Avirra



Series: Man from U.N.C.L.E - Sound & Dialogue [30]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirrors and calendars are both unforgiving critics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the LJ PicFic challenge of 11/13/13 under the title 'Mirror Image'.

"Napoleon, if you spend much more of your time staring into that mirror, I am going to have to believe the members of the secretarial pool who say that you are quite vain."

"They say I'm vain?"

"Not all of of them, but yes, some do. Then again, some of them also say that since I am not personally attracted to them that must mean that I have the sex drive of a snowman."

"So obviously their viewpoints aren't to be trusted in all matters."

"Obviously. However, I have been watching you as you have been studying yourself, my friend. Might I ask what you are doing?"

"You know I have a birthday coming up soon."

"Yes. Rumor has it that you had one last year at around this time as well."

"Smart-alecky Russian."

"American stating the obvious."

_chuckle_

"Okay - I walked into that one."

"Seriously, Napoleon - is something wrong?"

"Just trying to figure myself out, chum. Where I am and who I am? Not exactly what I had pictured for myself when I was a lad. I guess I'm wondering what happened to change it."

"John Lennon wrote a lyric that goes something like 'life is what happens to you while you are busy making other plans.' The world moves around us whether we approve of the movement or not. As we deal, we change. Sometimes in small ways, sometimes in large ones. but one drop of water at a time eventually formed the Grand Canyon, yes?"

"That was rather profound."

"Is it that you are getting another year closer to mandatory retirement from the field? I could go into the Records Department and alter dates, you know. It would also solve my quandary on what to get you for your birthday."

"What? You're willing to become the older partner?"

"Nonsense. If I go to the trouble of breaking in to change your recorded year of birth, I will simply change my own as well."

"Keep the status quo, so to speak?"

"Of course. But eventually, we will be forced to surrender to the calendar."

"Forced?"

"Yes. If we keep altering the years of our births, we will eventually make it appear that April is older than we are."

"She'd shoot us. I see your point."

"Leave use of the mirror for shaving and combing. Use other mirrors for your other questions."

"What other mirrors?"

"Myself, Mark, April - any of us would tell you what we see when we look at you, Napoleon."

"Would you always tell me the truth?"

"Perhaps not always. But I will always tell you what you need to hear. Come. I think this is a night that calls for a good meal and a stiff drink."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. After you, tovarich."


End file.
